


I know what I deserve

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, I've always enjoyed having an instinctive dislike of white women. Why? Well, about the lead white girl to be...suspicious them expressing their, and all while pretending like they give a shit about woc with a smile, be after spending years stepping on the backs of woc just so they can, because white women are notorious disappointments but how can they not, elevate themselves to be on par with the social power of their male counterparts, excitement over writing about A/drey is what had me willing to overlook, experience any racist backlash. I could be missing out on some quality, girl is none of my business but I actively avoid the ppl who do for a, if they were present during the promo run of D2. Them fuckin with that, on their face. That tag... Lol like although I found their fondness of writing, reason because it must be nice being caught on camera exhibiting shady, that one detail that had alarms going off in my head but lol then I saw, that one tag and suddenly those alarms made sense. It makes me wonder, unwarranted behavior toward your black castmate and having to not, writing but oh well. She's as unlikable as the character she plays.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Not everything she’s done can be considered “right” but even so, she still thinks she’s deserving of happiness.





	I know what I deserve

**Author's Note:**

> China's latest insta post... Crazy how she's the prettiest girl to ever walk the planet. Nah but I can't wait for s3 of Black Lightning to premiere cuz then I'll get to see her perfect face on my laptop screen weekly again.:') To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

A gasp sounding from nearby is what made the smile drop from Carlos’s handsome face, brown eyes alight with concern as he glanced up, blinking in wonderment at the fact that Uma had materialized in front of him so suddenly. She waved a jar in front of his face, the teen squinting his eyes in an attempt to read the lettering on the item. “Coconut Oil” is what was on the paper attached to the product.

“Auradon has oil made out of coconuts and you didn’t think to tell me!?” the sea witch says, her lips in a frown.

Carlos chuckled. “Oh, that’s right. You really like coconuts.”

Uma gives up on being annoyed with her boyfriend for the time being, closely examining the item. “Huh, it says here on the back that you apply it to your hair.” The pretty girl frowns once more, the instructions appearing to be anything but correct. Glancing up at the smiling boy, she says, “Whoever made this is clearly trying to rip these Auradonians off. Oil is meant for food, not hair.”

Carlos smiles. Uma was incredibly smart so to see her make an incorrect assumption about the item in her hand was endearing. “Yeah, I thought the same at first. But then this really nice lady at the salon who knows how to properly deal with the texture of my hair explained that there are oils that are made for food _and_ hair.”

Uma’s lips part as she listens to the taller boy’s explanation, fascinated. “Really?”

“Yup. Here they even make oil that’s really good for your skin.”

Huh, the more you know… Uma nods, pursing her lips as she rotated the coconut oil around in her hand, now not too sure about putting it back on the shelf like she’d planned.

“That stuff works great on my hair but I’m not sure if it’ll work on yours so really give buying it some thought,” Carlos warns.

Uma hums as a way of acknowledging his warning, eyes scanning the store, stopping on the sign hanging above an aisle that read “Skin Care Products”. “I’m gonna go over there to the skin care section and grab a bottle of coconut oil. Then we can leave.”

Carlos nods, turning back to continue inspecting the basket of plush toys, his eye on the cute Dalmatian plushie. He’d been debating between the Dalmatian and cat plushie that reminded him of Bee when Uma called out to him.

“Carlos!”

He looks to his right, Uma not in the skin care section like she’d said she’d go to but standing near a freezer of drinks, the beauty waving around a beverage that he had no way of telling what it was from this distance.

“Auradon’s got coconut water, too!”

Carlos laughs. He may have been unable to tell what the drink was mere moments ago but he can see the big smile on her beautiful face very clearly. “Hurry up and get the coconut oil. Then we’ll go get coconut smoothies on me.” He grins when her mouth makes an “O” shape, endearment in his eyes as he watched his girlfriend scurry off to the skin care section.

“I really need to start to telling you to bug off when you come into my dorm just so you can drag me out here,” Carlos says, his tone in no way serious, a smile on his freckled face.

Uma smirks. “As if you could ever say no to me.”

Well, arguing with her on that front would be pointless because it _was_ hard to say no to her. Maybe it was her eyes… No, it was definitely her lips. He knows she purposely keeps her lips hovered near his when she’s in his bed straddling him. It’s a tactic that he wishes didn’t work in her favor every time but while coming into close contact with Uma in general makes him short circuit on the inside and makes his skin feel warm all over, it was so easy for him to bend to her will when she was tempting him into kissing her or being a tease about kissing him. And there were certainly other parts of her body that she wasn’t afraid to use to get her way. He knows she owns a pair of shorts that come down further than the ones she has on, the ones she currently has on practically baring the entirety of her thick thighs. Uma was…dangerous. And not in a linear way.

She knows she could bring Carlos out here after school, instead of in the middle of the night but the way the moon’s light hits the surface of the ocean water is just so beautiful. She decides it’s time she call Carlos out on his staring, turning her head to raise an eyebrow at the boy, smirking when he blushed at having been caught in the act. “Take a picture, pup. It’ll last longer.”

“Sorry,” he says, smiling sheepishly. “It’s just that…” He looks out at the sea, imagining Uma diving in and swimming about in her search for the pearls he always keeps on his wrist. “…I always thought it’d be Harry. The two of you have always been attached at the hip, after all and he’s so devoted to you.”

Uma wishes she instantly knows what to say to that, she, too looking out at the sea. Its call has always been strong but now that she’s free, it’s even stronger than before, Uma yearning to set sail with her crew.

“And I mean, you can do so much better than me but—”

“Quiet, pup,” Uma says frowningly.

The firmness in her voice doesn’t deter him, the freckle-faced boy continuing, “—you’ve always been someone I admired and wished I could be more like and then you went from being my friend to someone I like as more than a friend and I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m glad you picked me and that we’re together.”

She hadn’t interrupted him to be rude but because she didn’t like him putting himself down like that. She’d chosen him for a reason. …Does he like her as much as she likes him? It’s a question she’d been asking herself lately. “I do really like you, pup and like what we have but remember that this isn’t some fairytale.” She reaches up to turn his face toward her, thumb stroking his face. “There’s no guarantee that we’ll last.”

Carlos smiles. He preferred to see her happy, rather than sad like she is right now. Guarded is what Uma is, which is why by only looking at her with a close, observant eye would one be able to see the sadness on her face but being in her company so often is how he’s developed the ability to see past her walls, to see the emotions she tries so hard to keep at bay. He rests his hand over hers. “I know. But even if we do break up, I’ll always wear this bracelet and I’ll always treasure what we had.”

His words as so sincere and sweet that she can’t keep a smile from spreading across her lips. He’s so good, _too_ good. The softness in her eyes vanishes, Uma’s gaze hard as she says, “Never bring Harry up in that way again.”

He’d nearly missed what she’d said, having been lost in her eyes and how soft the skin of her hand was. “Okay.”

The softness in her eyes had returned as quickly as it’d disappeared, Uma’s free hand coming up to cup the other side of his face before leaning forward and kissing him. She wonders if her father is as softhearted as Carlos. She can’t see her mother picking a man who was kind, only seeing her with a man as mean and horrible as she was. She doesn’t wanna be like her mother, has _never_ wanted to be like her. The way her mother treated her is the reason why she thinks she’s undeserving of ever finding happiness again. Carlos… Carlos makes her feel so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
